Toxic Beauties
by SunnyGirasol
Summary: I don't know what to put for the summary. You can find out what its about once you read it. I will put up a summary once I finish it.
1. Chapter 1

No One's Pov

It was a dark and pretty night, and the stars were out, glimmering. Under this beautiful night is a stage with flashing lights and people screaming out two words. Powerpuff Girls.

The stage then went dark and the crowd became quiet. In the dark stood six girls on the stage kneeling on one knee and facing away from the crowd.

The first one on the left is an albino with greyish white eyes that is wearing a white skater dress, a black leather jacket, and black stilletos. Her hair reaches her thighs.

The second one is a brunette with violet eyes that is wearing a purple tank top, black shorts, a black leather jacket, and black maryjane heels. Her hair reaches her mid back and is in a low ponytail.

The third one is a auburnette with strawberry pink eyes that is wearing a pink strapless empire top, a black leather short pencil skirt, a black leather vest, and black platform heels. Her hair reaches her knees and is in a high ponytail.

The fourth one is a blonde with sky blue eyes that is wearing a sky blue strapless top, a black skater skirt, a black leather jacket, a black garter belt, black above the knee socks, and black heeled ankle boots. Her hair reaches her lower back and is in low curly pigtails.

The fifth one is a ravenette with emerald green eyes that is wearing a green tank top, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and black mid calf heeled boots. Her hair reaches right above her shoulders.

The last one is a light blonde with light yellow eyes that is wearing a light yellow pencil dress, a black leather vest, see-through black tights, and black ankle strap stilletos. Her hair reaches her hips and is in a low side ponytail.

The music starts and one by one the spotlights turn on and each one of them turns around with their head still looking down. Then their cue to sing comes closer so they pick their heads up and smile at the crowd.

I Am Woman by Jordin Sparks

 **All (Chorus):** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it like we can** **Said I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can**

Bell:

It ain't easy walkin' in stilettos

But somebody gotta do it

Spend a day in my shoes

Then see what the hell I go through

Blossom:

It's so rigorous

Doing what I do

Always on point

Always on cue

Bunny:

Life's so hectic

Call it a zoo

Think you understand

If you only knew

 **All (Chorus):** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it like we can** **Said I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can**

Bubbles:

I need fashion, elegance

Is a passion

I built this body to relax it

Try to bring me down

I'm a get the last laugh in

Buttercream:

Don't need to talk

I speak with actions

I've perfected the laws of attraction

I'm the whole package plus satisfaction

Let it take yourself

'Fore you get what you asking

Buttercup:

Don't get it twisted

Give your self a caution

Respect it's all that I'm asking

Women bless life, equals alright

No woman no life

I like to see him try

 **All (Chorus):** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it like we can** **Said I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can**

Blossom:

Say yeaahhh, yeaahh

 **All:** **(yeaahhh, yeaahh)**

Buttercream:

Say yeaahhh, yeaahh

 **All:** **(yeaahhh, yeaahh)**

Bunny:

Say yea yea yea

 **All:** **(yea yea yea)**

Buttercup:

Say yea yea yea

 **All:** **(yea yea yea)**

Bubbles:

Say I'm a woman, I'm a woman

 **All:** **(I'm a woman, I'm a woman)** Bell:

Say I'm a woman, I'm a woman

 **All:** **(I'm a woman, I'm a woman)** **I am woman** **I am woman** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it like I can** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can** **Said I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I am (I am) woman (woman)** **I'm a woman** **I'm a woman** **Yes I am** **Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can**

Once they finished the song the crowd went wild. Then Blossom spoke into the mic.

"That's all for today people we will see you on our next concert in December!" She said with excitement.

"Anyone with a VIP pass, can you please go backstage." Bubbles said with a smile. Then the stage lights turned dim and a lot of people started exiting while 7 girls walked backstage. They showed the security guards their passes and was led backstage. They then proceeded to wait for their favorite idols.

Blossom's Pov

As we were walking backstage towards the VIP area, we were informed that we are going to school at Townsville Academy of Arts.

"Ugh, why do we have to go to an actual school for? I liked being homeschooled." complained Buttercup.

"We're going to school because our manager aka our mother says that homeschooling has become more expensive." I said. Once we got to the VIP area I spotted 6 girls that look like us along with a girl that has puffballs for a hairstyle.

When they saw us they squealed like fangirls. I mentally winced.

"Omg, it's the Powerpuff Girls! Can we get your autographs!" They said in unison while holding a paper and pen. We reluctantly gave them our autographs and then they left squealing.

"Woah, wonder what got them squealing like little girls." Bell said while looking up in thought.

"It's because we're awesome!" Buttercup and Bunny exclaimed while fist pumping the air.

"True." Buttercream said with a smile. We then proceeded to go to the dressing room to get all our belongings (Bubbles' portable makeup vanity). Once we checked that we didn't forget anything we headed straight for our van and hurriedly got in before we got swarmed by fans.

"Ok girls, do you all have your seat belts on?" Our mother, Kendall Utonium, asked as she turns on the car.

"Yes mother!" We spoke in unison. She started the van then drove away from the Oceanside Concert Hall and set course for New Townsville.

I'm so tired that I went to sleep.

 _Bunnie: Well my bundles of fluff, that was the first chapter. I hope that you like it and would want me to continue with it. I currently decided that this would be my first story and I would always try to find time to continue with more chapters since highschool is sooooo hard and boring. Read and review please. Bye~._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunnie: I see that some people got confused on why I changed the names so I'm made a glossary.**  
 ** _Blossom= Cerise  
Bubbles= Genevieve  
Buttercup= Brianna  
Bunny= Luna  
Bell= Cadenza_** ** _Buttercream= Amaranth_**

Cadenza's Pov

"Girls wake up and get out of the car. You need to pack and get ready for school." Mother says while trying to wake us up. I opened my eyes and immediately closed then once I was blinded by a really bright light. I blinked a few times so I can adjust to the sun's blinding light.

"What time is it?" I heard our youngest sister, Genevieve, ask while yawning.

"It's...," Our mother paused to look at her watch, "6:30 in the morning. Remember that you have to be at the school by 10:30 for registration, to get your dorm key, etc..." I saw that Cerise and Amaranth were already hurrying to get out of the van while Brianna and Luna are taking their sweet time.

Genevieve and I got out of the car and jogged into our two story flat, then we went our separate ways. Once I got into my room I packed up clothes, shoes, accessories, etc. Once I finished I took a quick shower and changed into a white blouse that has a peter pan collar, a greyish white button up cardigan, a grey skater skirt, a black belt with suspenders, and white ballerina flats.

I left alone all stuff that we use for our concerts since none of us want to be recognized at the school or we would cause chaos. I decided to use my black headband again since I missed it dearly, it always helped keep my long hair out of my face.

I quickly walked downstairs and smelled breakfast from the dinning room. I left my luggage in the living room and walked into the dining room to eat.

"Hear you go Cadenza, enjoy breakfast. We leave in an hour." Mother says and sets down a plate in front of me.

"Ok, thanks mother." I say with a smile and dig into my breakfast. Cerise was here before me and was half way done with her breakfast.

Cerise is wearing a pink strapless empire top, black skinny jeans, a white cardigan, and pink flats. That's when I noticed her strawberry red bow in her hair.

"I see that you decided to wear that 'huge' bow again." I say while putting air quotes around huge.

"Yeah, I decided to wear it again because I missed it in my hair." She says with a small smile.

The rest of my sisters then joined us at the dining table and we all made small talk here and there.

Genevieve is wearing a sky blue tank top, a blue bubble skirt, a navy blue cardigan, and sky blue flats. Her hair is in twin drills like before.

Luna is wearing a violet t-shirt, blue shortalls, and violet low cut converse. Her hair is now in a high ponytail with a bunny clip holding back her bangs.

Amaranth is wearing a spaghetti strap short light yellow romper, a blue cropped denim jacket, and white criss-cross ankle strap flats. Her hair is in a high side ponytail.

Brianna is wearing a green off the shoulder shirt that has the number 7 in red in the middle, a black elbow sleeve shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, a green belt, and green converse. Her hair is back to being messy and boyish.

"Wow, it's like Throwback Thursday." Amaranth says and yawns.

We all finished breakfast and then went the living room to grab our things.

"Ok girls, there is a white van outside that is going to take your luggage to the school. They already know what dorms your in, so they're going to leave your luggage there." Mom says while grabbing her keys and her purse. We nodded and grabbed our luggage and put them inside the white van with the school's logo on it.

We got into our van and then drove off to our new school.

*Time Skip brought to you by...exotic butters* (tell me in the comments if you get the reference)

Brianna's Pov

I really don't want to go to an actual school, it's better when your homeschooled where you can stay home and learn for 2 hours. We finally arrived to the school aka prison for 2 years (Bunnie: I think school is like prison. Lol) Here's the catch though, we get to leave school grounds for our concerts and such to do with our music career.

"Ok girls, hope you have fun. Bye~" Mom says and drove away.

"Come on girls, this might actually be a new experience for us." Cerise says and motions us to follow her. We walked towards a table that has a big banner above stating 'Junior' and got in line. The line moved fast so we were already in the front once 5 minutes passed.

"Next please!" A lady with light brown hair and electric green eyes yelled while looking at her laptop.

"Last Name." She says.

"Utonium." We say in unison.

"I presume there are six of you, right?" She asks while looking through some files.

"Yes ma'am." Genevieve says while looking at her. The lady pulled out 6 papers and 6 keys and handed them to Cerise.

"Here you go girls. Have a nice day~." She says with a wink.

"You too." Amaranth says quietly. We walked away before she called the next person. Cerise then handed us our schedules and a key. I looked at my schedule and saw my most favorite thing in the world, sports.

 **Cerise's Schedule  
** **1st: English  
** **2nd: Drama  
** **3rd: Gym  
** **Lunch  
** **4th: Pre-Calculus  
** **5th: Science  
** **6th: Music**

 **Genevieve's Schedule  
** **1st: Science  
** **2nd: Trigonometry  
** **3rd: Gym  
** **Lunch  
** **4th: English  
** **5th: Art  
** **6th: Music**

 **Brianna's Schedule  
** **1st: Sports  
** **2nd: English  
** **3rd: Gym  
** **Lunch  
** **4th: Science  
** **5th: Trigonometry  
** **6th: Music  
**

 **Luna's Schedule  
** **1** **st: Trigonometry  
** **2nd: Science  
** **3rd: Gym  
** **Lunch  
** **4th: Dance  
** **5th: English  
** **6th: Music**

 **Cadenza's Schedule  
** **1st: Symphonic Band  
** **2nd: English  
** **3rd: Gym  
** **Lunch  
** **4th: Trigonometry  
** **5th: Science  
** **6th: Music**

 **Amaranth's Schedule  
** **1st: Pre-Calculus  
** **2nd: Science  
** **3rd: Gym  
** **Lunch  
** **4th: Home Economics  
** **5th: English  
** **6th: Music**

Ok, so I have English with my albino sister and Music and Gym with all of my sisters. We also have to go to the same house, the Flute house.

"Come on girls, we have to get there before any of the rooms are claimed *giggles*." Our hyper sister, Luna, says while jumping up and down with excitement. We started walking towards the Junior houses of instruments. What we didn't know that we are going to be rooming with the 6 most popular guys in the school.

Skye's Pov

"Another year means more fangirls. Yay." My brother, Chase, says sarcastically and rolls his forest green eyes.

"*Sighs* I wonder what six girls we will be rooming with this year." The oldest, Matthew, says with disinterest.

"I hope it's not those Powerpunk Girls, those girls were so clingy that we had to lock ourselves inside our rooms with a mini fridge, a microwave, ramen, and water bottles." Our albino brother, Christian, says while cringing. I shivered in fear that we might be rooming with those girls again.

"Or Princess, that girl makes me gag in disgust. Like who needs that much makeup or show a lot of skin they don't even have." Our purple eyed brother, Johnathan, says while gagging in disgust.

"Dude, I still can't believed that you dated her in Freshman year." I say while looking at him. Daniel even shook his head in agreement.

"Next!" The lady at the desk yelled.

"Ah, the Dawson brothers. Here are your schedules. Have a nice day~" She says with wink. Wonder why she winked at us? Nevermind it doesn't matter.

"We got the Flute house guys. Let's go and find out who were rooming with." Matthew says and walked towards the hall that leads to the Junior houses of instruments.

 _Bunnie: Yay! Second chapter is up and going. Hope you read and review. Peace out, my bundles of fluff~_


	3. Chapter 3

Amaranth's Pov

Once we got to the Junior Houses of Instruments we started looking for the Flute House. Once we got there I felt really tired. **(Bunnie: Like always ^.^')**

"Let's go inside." I say quietly. We walked in and started exploring the place. I went into the living room to find all our luggage along with other ones. I separated our luggage from the others and decided to sit on mine while looking through my phone. Good thing I decorated mine to look unique. That's when I heard the front door open. I immediately made a group call with all of my sisters.

"Hello?" They answered.

"Can you guys please come to the living room? I think our housemates are here." I say quietly for them to hear.

"On my way." They responded and ended the call. I got up from my sitting position and stood next to my luggage. My sisters got here right before the front door closed.

"Is there anybody else here?!" Shouted a male voice. My sister Genevieve responded.

"In the living room!" She shouted back. I cringed because I hate it when people shout or yell.

"Sorry Amaranth, I just remembered that you hate yelling." Genevieve apologized.

"No worries, Gen." I said while giving her a small smile. She returned the smile. That's when we were interrupted by someone obnoxiously clearing their throat. I looked behind our little sister and saw 6 guys standing there.

"Hello, you must be our new housemates. My name is Matthew, but people call me 'Brick'." the redhead says. He was staring at Cerise, but she isn't really paying attention to him.

"Yo I'm Skye, but people call me 'Boomer'." The blonde says. He looked at our little sister, then looked away. I saw a slight blush on Genevieve's face.

"Sup, names Chase. People call me 'Butch'." The raven says. He was eyeing Brianna and raising his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Johnathan. Also known as 'Blitz'." The brunette says while giving a salute like a soldier.

"Hi, my name's Christian. Though people call me 'Blaine'." The albino says and winked at Cadenza. She blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Name's Daniel. People call me 'Brisk'." The boy that sort of looks like me says audibly enough for us to here.

"We're the Dawson brothers, hope we can get along." Matthew says then muttered something at the end.

"Ok then, hi I'm Cerise,"

"I'm Genevieve,"

"What up, names Brianna,"

"Hey, I'm Luna,"

"I'm Cadenza,"

"And I'm Amaranth."

"We're the Utonium sisters." We say in unison at the end. After we were done introducing ourselves I saw interest in their eyes. I felt like a new toy with their stares.

"Why did mom have to send us to an actual school?" Brianna whispered to me.

"Because homeschooling is too expensive, even if we have money. Remember, we're not trying to flaunt it around like spoiled brats." I whispered back.

"Yeah I know." She whispered/whined. That's when an intercom came on.

'The heck, how rich is this school?' I thought.

"Students, please report to the gym. I repeat, please report to the gym." A female voice said on the intercom. I heard groans coming from the guys.

"They do this every year." Chase groaned.

"Well, since you girls look new around here we will show you to the gym." Skye says with a smile.

'I just want some sleep, why doesn't the universe let me do that for atleast 2 hours.' I mentally whined. **(Bunnie: You will get your sleep in due time.)**

 _Bunnie: This is a short chapter because chapter 4 is going to be awesome. Think of it like a rally in highschool. Rallies are fun and all. They have cheerleaders, band, mini games, and other stuff. Comment how your highschool rallies were like. Bye, my little bunnies~._


End file.
